


Supernatural Beach Party, Becky

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Cupcakes, Food, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Becky finds a surprise.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Becky

Becky's eyes lit up as she walked through the tent flap. The only way it could have been made better was if “Pure Imagination” from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ started playing. She'd expected it to be another food station to keep the flies off the fruit or another shade spot for people who needed to get out of the sun. But it was so much better!

She'd found a cupcake decorating station. The piping bags of frosting were all labeled with tropical fruit flavors. There were pulverized graham cracker crumbs to use for sand, candy pearls in various sizes and colors, chocolate mermaid tails, gummy sharks, candy stars and gems, and so much more!

Becky didn't know where to start.

But one thing was sure, those cupcakes weren't going to decorate themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
